flipanimfandomcom-20200213-history
Antrace123
Antrace123 is a popular animator that first joined flipanim on September 27, 2017. He started off making little stickman animations, and continued to build his Style later on. He is also known to be the creator of "Manny", one of flipanim’s most well known stickmans off all time. Antrace123's content can be known to get weird, and strange at times, to making 3 series called "STARE", "STARE.EXE", and "Crossover Manny", to making short stickman animations, or anything pretty much wacky and out of the ordinary. Manny is the most popular Oc on his account, and is most known for his red bow tie, which is the ocs trademark. Antrace123 is also good friends with some of the biggest animators on the site. |||How He Entered Flip Anim|||: He was on a computer one day, and thought in his head about "Animation", and he wanted to learn how to make cartoons himself. He then travels the internet, looking for something "free" to use, then he found flip anim, sitting in the google results. He looks on the site, amazed at how many people were making cool animations of their own, and Antrace wanted a part of it. His first EVER animation he made on flip anim was a animation titled, "dont mess with little kids", in which a rectangle guy is laughing at a small square guy sitting on the ground. The square guy then punches the rectangle guy off the screen. These two characters are actually 2016 Ocs Antrace made named, "Boxboy and Rectangle". Antrace's next animation on the site was called, "The importance of safety", with a stickman diving off a cliff, and into lava coming out as a angel, and floating to heaven. The next animation he made was the first animation of the official Antrace123 account, and is a well known animation of his. It is titled, "thats not what i meant", with a dark blue stickman waving at a coral stickman in a car, but the coral stickman thinks that was a signal to drive, so he drives over the dark blue stickman, with the dark blue stickman replying with "thats not what i meant". Antrace then continued to make more little stickman animations afterward, getting inspired off of flip animators such as EPICNESS, JordonCaine/JordonAnimations, and Imanangrybird, and he then continued to make a name for himself on flipanim. And that name was "Antrace123". |||The Creation Of Manny|||: One day on flipanim, as of October 5th 2017, Antrace was watching 3d mix with 2d animations, and wanted to make something 3d animationish as well. So, he made a animation called "3d movin stickman!", with a stickman moving around in 3d motions. The stickman in the animation was manny, but his name was not known until Antrace made an animation called "Run Manny Run", with manny just doing a cartoony run in a orange void, which was the first animation that manny's name was seen. (That animation is the one on this wiki). A week later, Antrace started using the black ink color on flipanim, and since he was improving a bit, he wanted to change up mannys look, and he thought, "Man... He'd look pretty cool with a tie." And so, Antrace created a animation called "Manny bow tie", with that being the first time manny drawn in black, and the first time being seen with his classic red bow tie. Info Name: Antrace123 |Status: Active |Enter Date: 9/27/17 |Features: 7 |Most known for: "Manny" |other names: Ant, Antrace| Link to Antrace123's page: ☀https://flipanim.com/profile?name=Antrace123 All I can say for now is.. be prepared - rainbowkira ' ' '' Category:Users